Nacht
by Ran-luna13
Summary: Kyoya nunca había sido una persona que se enfadara fácilmente. Sin embargo, si había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera, era el hecho de ver por tercera vez consecutiva a un hombre que no conocía saliendo del despacho de Tsunayoshi. No pensaba dejarlo pasar, por que él era suyo y le apoyaría en cualquier cosa. Y esa noche se encargaría de demostrárselo


**Nacht**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminaba entre los pasillos con una dirección establecida, deslizándose entre las conocidas esquinas y asustando a quien se topara en su trayectoria. Decir que estaba molesto era poco, y pese a que su rostro era tan impasible como siempre —y ya de por sí originaba temor—, su presencia misma hacía que nadie se atreviera a interponerse en el camino de aquel azabache con fríos orbes azul grisáceo, aunque no es que hubiera demasiadas personas deambulando a aquellas horas de la noche.

Abrió la puerta que representaba su destino con cierta brusquedad, sorprendiendo al castaño que estaba en el interior, aparentemente reflexionando sobre algo encima de su escritorio, a juzgar por su pose pensativa.

Se acercó a él, poniéndose en frente suya y dando un golpe en la mesa con aire claramente enfadado.

—¿Te ocurre algo…? —acertó a preguntar el décimo Vongola, mejor conocido como Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sabía que su guardián de la nube raramente desprendía aquel aura de tan clara molestia, algo serio debía estar sucediendo para que estuviera de aquella manera, y no le hacia falta su intuición para saber que estaba directamente relacionado con él.

—Sí —respondió a secas, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Puedo saber qué te ocurre…? —cuestionó viendo que no tenía intención de continuar.

—Sí, porque tiene que ver directamente contigo —dijo, haciendo que el castaño parpadeara asombrado—. Ahora mismo me vas a explicar en qué demonios estás pensando.

—¿Yo?

—¿Ves a alguien más por aquí? —preguntó retórico, sacándole un suspiro a Tsuna. Ya sabía qué estaba molestándole a la nube.

—Lo siento, Kyoya, no te lo puedo decir —se disculpó, y ante sus palabras el azabache arqueó una ceja.

—Sabes que más temprano que tarde lo harás —declaró, y el menor sonrió—. Pero más importante, ¿quién es ese pelirrojo?

—¿Pelirrojo? —repitió sorprendido. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Ese que viene a visitarte a escondidas, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? —informó—. Soporto a los herbívoros y a la piña herbívora por ahora, pero no permitiré que alguien más se acerque a ti.

—No sabía que eras tan posesivo —dijo divertido.

—Lo comprenderías si tuvieras a una piña herbívora diciendo a cada rato que va a poseer tu cuerpo —replicó—. El único que puede hacer eso soy yo.

—No me digas que os peleáis tanto por eso —se incorporó, acercándose a una de las estanterías cercanas para buscar algo.

—Es una de las razones —se sentó en el escritorio, haciendo a un lado los papeles que ahí tenía el castaño—. Y no eludas la pregunta.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Ese pelirrojo que tú dices es un amigo mío, se llama Irie Shoichi, ¿contento?

—No —respondió—. No te he pedido su nombre, te he preguntado quién es.

—Y te lo he dicho, Shoichi-kun es un amigo mío —replicó mientras pasaba su dedo sobre los lomos de los libros.

Ante su respuesta, Kyoya se incorporó y acercó al castaño por la espalda con deliberada lentitud. Aquella familiaridad con la que había llamado a aquel herbívoro de gafas no le había gustado nada.

—¿Seguro? —le rodeó por detrás, susurrando en su oído.

Sonrió levemente al notar el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del menor ante su gesto. Aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a ello, y podía apostar que su rostro estaba levemente ruborizado sin verlo. Aunque el verdadero sonrojo lo tenía cuando estaban haciendo… otras cosas.

—Kyoya… —murmuró casi como un suspiro, lo que amplió la sonrisa del azabache.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a decir? —preguntó mientras lo apegaba más a sí mismo, en un acto de sutil insistencia.

Supo que había salido victorioso al escuchar el resoplido resignado del castaño, y le liberó de su agarre para obligarle a darse la vuelta, alzando su rostro con suavidad. Descubrió la duda en aquellos orbes chocolate, y se cuestionó qué podría ser tan peligroso para que se planteara tanto el contárselo.

Tsuna solía recurrir a él cuando se sentía confuso o no sabía la decisión correcta, más desde que el arcobaleno desapareciera de su vida.

Aún recordaba la profunda tristeza del castaño por la pérdida de su tutor, y costó bastante tiempo y esfuerzo para que volviera a esbozar una sonrisa sincera. Aunque últimamente parecía estar más distanciado que nunca, habiendo ocasiones en las que ni escuchaba aunque le llamaran con un altavoz, perdido en sus pensamientos.

La última novedad, y la razón por la cual había ido a verle, era que había ordenado finalizar lo más rápido posible la base subterránea que se encontraba en Namimori. Eso no le influía buenos augurios, y además estaba el hecho de que había visto por tercera vez consecutiva a aquel pelirrojo saliendo del despacho de Tsuna como si no quisiera ser descubierto. Eso le había enfadado hasta el punto de perder su paciencia, reclamándole a su cielo.

Aunque hizo una mueca de molestia al recordar que todos los males del castaño se debían a ese desgraciado Byakuran, incluyendo la muerte del pequeño hitman.

Oh, que ganas tenía de morder hasta la muerte a aquel tipo. Si no lo había hecho, era porque Tsuna se lo había impedido explícitamente. Y lo quisiera o no, aquellos orbes almendra junto a esos dulces labios podían convencerle de hacer cualquier cosa.

—No sé si debería contártelo, la verdad… —calló al ver la mirada de incredulidad del mayor—. Está bien, pero promete que no se lo contarás a nadie más. Shoichi-kun dijo que no era seguro que muchos lo supieran…

Kyoya asintió, algo enfadado por la mención por segunda vez de aquel tipo de gafas, quien posiblemente fuera encontrado tres metros bajo tierra en un futuro no muy lejano.

—Es un plan arriesgado… y aún no termina de convencerme —por su expresión, el azabache sabía que no estaba para nada satisfecho—. Sabes lo que está ocurriendo, Millefiore es una familia demasiado poderosa y… sé que en este momento no podemos vencer, no sin los anillos…

—¿En este momento? —le ayudó a proseguir, al ver que se le dificultaba.

—Sí. Si mi yo de diez años atrás se enfrentara a ellos, con el anillo y los demás, hay una mínima posibilidad de éxito… —Kyoya arqueó una ceja ante lo que estaba sugiriendo—. Sé que parece de locos, que es imposible retroceder en el tiempo, pero Shoichi-kun ha inventado algo muy interesante.

—Ese tipo me está enfadando —se corrigió mentalmente. Ya estaba demasiado molesto con él. Era la tercera vez que mencionaba al tal Irie, y parecía confiar en él demasiado para su gusto—. ¿Se puede saber quién demonios es?

—Es un ingeniero, lo conocí cuando arregló mi bicicleta —explicó—. Es el único que puede ayudarnos, su máquina puede hacer que nuestras versiones pasadas se queden en esta época cuando sean disparadas con la Bazooka de Lambo. Aunque no me convence traer a todos a este lugar tan peligroso…

—¿Vas en serio con eso? ¿Ese tal Irie es de fiar? —en lo correspondiente con el castaño, la nube no confiaba en nadie más de los que conocía bastante de antemano. Y a ese pelirrojo nunca le había dirigido la palabra.

—Lo es, no te preocupes —le acarició la mejilla en un gesto tranquilizador, aunque la sonrisa triste que esbozó no le gustó para nada al azabache.

—¿Qué más estás planeando? —cuestionó, sabiendo que le faltaba añadir algo a aquella historia.

—No se te puede ocultar nada —rió levemente—. Lo cierto es que es necesario tener que simular mi muerte para que Millefiore se confíe. Sé que los chicos se entristecerían y… lo peor es que no les puedo decir nada.

Tsuna sintió los labios de su guardián sobre los suyos, era su forma de decirle sin palabras que le apoyaría en lo que fuera. Correspondió aquel beso con cierta desesperación, aferrándose al azabache como si su vida dependiese de ello. Era posible que fuera uno de los últimos contactos que tendría con él en bastante tiempo, y quería aprovecharlo todo lo que pudiera.

—Kyoya… ahora no… —murmuró al sentir que las manos del mayor se infiltraban por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su piel mientras repartía pequeños besos por su cuello—. Tengo que…

—Puedes dejarlo para más tarde —interrumpió, sin dejar de tocarle.

—Pero… —otro profundo beso acalló sus palabras, haciendo que olvidara incluso lo que iba a objetar.

Finalmente se rindió a los deseos de su novio, colocando sus manos en su cabello, enredando los dedos entre aquellos mechones azabaches mientras sentía que era llevado al sofá que había en su despacho.

Podría ser una de las últimas veces que estuvieran juntos, quién sabía si saldrían bien librados de toda aquella situación.

Pero eso era en lo que menos querían pensar aquella noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **Os quejaréis, dos actualizaciones y un extra XD.**

 **Bueh, me apetecía hacer un 1827 y me releí el manga de Khr y vi el arco del futuro y dije, ¿por qué no?**

 **Y aqui está. Una pequeña locura mia XD.**

 **¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


End file.
